The invention relates to a module for a computer interface, the module being used to monitor the state of health of a person. More particularly, the present invention provides an apparatus for and a method of health monitoring and control wherein a module for a computer interface including a transducer wherein the transducer receives a measurement value and makes this measurement value available for monitoring an individual's health by means of the computer interface, for example, for monitoring an individual's blood glucose level, wherein the measurement value is obtained by means of a sensor.
Monitoring the state of health of persons has become increasingly important. This particularly applies to the execution of therapies requiring a dosed administration of one or more active substances depending on the state of health of the person concerned. Such a therapy may be, for example, diabetes therapy, where insulin is administered in synchronization with the glucose concentration measured or detected by measurement in and/or of a body fluid of the person.
The monitoring methods in the context of therapies require special devices just for the purpose of making measurement data available either to care-givers such as doctors, nurses, etc. or to the person to be treated. Such monitoring devices are complex and expensive or only allow monitoring activities to a very restricted extent. In diabetes therapy, where the glucose concentration in a body fluid, particularly the blood-sugar content, is decisive, the known devices for monitoring the glucose concentration just indicate the currently measured concentration. Evaluating and monitoring features are at least very limited. A user who administers himself with insulin, or with the corresponding active substance in another therapy, would be able to adapt this administration to his personal requirements more precisely if, for example, “historical” data were also available to him. He could coordinate his physical activities, eating habits and the doses of active substances to be administered more precisely.